


itarus big birthday bash

by hifumites



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifumites/pseuds/hifumites
Summary: its itarus birthday and hes going to burger king once again by force of the entire mankai companytime to celebrate with a burger king birthday cupcake shake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	itarus big birthday bash

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday itaru its 3:40 am and i cant draw so im writing another fanfic i fucking hate fanction

itaru has grown another year again and he is so old and tired. he can feel his bones creak every waking moment.

luckily for him, he has the young spry children of the Mankai Company to back him up at all times.

today is his cool hot and sexy birthday. he is one year older. today he can play many a video game like every other day but with his special anime girls wishing him a happy birthday. excellent. 

unluckily for him, the young spry children of the Mankai Company wish to celebrate a birthday bash for him rather than leaving him to his own devices.

itaru has no choice but to go along with their shenanigans. this is a big problem because he would like to stay in his room and rank on his favorite mobile game, b*ndori, but this is fine anyways because spending time with the kids (and others) is pretty cool too.

"happy birthday itaru!!!"

the three puppy boys kazunari sakuya and taichi ran up to itaru. looks like the kids are up and running today too. 

"its your birthday dude!!! bro!!! isnt that so epic fam!!! omg youre so like, so old bro. like youre literally like like uhh like um youre like like 25 right? 25 years old? bro thats like dinosaur age. anyways itaroon happy birthday my epic fam. yoropiko~★"

"uh. thanks kazunari."

ah. the age really is starting to settle in. especially with this one constantly about. 

the other kids werent as bad, such as sakuya.

"hey itaru-san!!! happy birthday!!!"

"thanks sport."

"no problem!!!"

how does he have so much energy. are all children like this? is he really 17? he has way too much hope for the world.

well actually maybe a bit of hope isnt that bad.

"anyways dude!! ya got any epic and cool plans for your birth?? like because youre totally old so that means you TOTALLY have to do something special."

"actually i-"

"HAHA! yeah yeah dont worry dude ive GOT YOUUUUUU. me and the boys here have already planned an ENTIRE birthday bash for you. your socks will be totally knocked off."

oh god. oh fuck. shit. whats with this kid. knowing him hes probably going to say 'oh itabro were having a party at a mixer because youre super super old and STILL single. but dont worry the ladies will be all OVER you!' or something like that. thank god sakuya and taichi are children. he wouldnt bring them to a mixer. right?

"yeah were having a birthday party for you at burger king itaru-san!"

alright this isnt terrible.

"i. ok. alright thanks taichi. yeah thanks for uh. the birthday party?"

"were actually going right now!"

oh its 5pm. guess the gaming took a hard toll on the brain last night. well catching up on ranking using real adult dollars hopefully wont be too bad.

"and youre driving!"

ah. of course.

chchch kkkk screeeee pshshhh mmchk chk clunk clunk clunk

itaru taicchan sakusaku and kazu have safely arrived at the burger king.

"omg fam look at this burger king!!! so totally rustic lol."

RUSTIC??? RUSTIC??? IS THIS BURGER KING RUSTIC??? itaru was aging faster than ever before. theyre not even paying for what he orders. this is like a 'birthday party but you give gifts to everyone but yourself!' kind of deal. what the fuck.

"itaru-san can i have a burger"

"?? i guess?"

"thank you!!"

time to take everyone elses orders.

one burger for taichi, one burger for kazunari, seventeen burgers for sakuya because he would like to buy burgers for everyone who couldnt come to the birthday.. expedition? plus two burgers for matsukawa and Gamer Ally + Bird kamekichi. thats twenty one burgers. fantastic.

"dont worry itaroon!! even if we are spending all your money on burger king burgers dont sweat it at all!! this is still your epic birthday bro!! we have a Special Surprise for you. :)"

ah great.

kazunari goes to one of the cashiers (its tsuzuru.) and slips behind the back of the counter. 

alright.

a few minutes later he comes out with a shake in hand.

"itarusuke check it out!!!"

hes holding a

### Burger King Cup Cake Sundae Shake

werent those discontinued in the Burger King line? were they not completely thrown? wasnt the idea scrapped? why does he have one?

"specially ordered for you, itachuun!!! i just pulled a few strings and gotcha one!! ;)"

itaru thought for a moment, 'maybe this birthday isnt all so terrible. i could sell this for like 30 dollars.'

"time to snap a pic for my instablam!! cmere boys on the count of three say yoropiko~★"

321

ok thats over time to taste this shit.

SLURRRRRRRRRRRP

hm its ok.

and then they went home and itaru spent the rest of the night gaming.

the end.

happy birthday itaru :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my second ever fanfiction in my entire life  
> i hope you enjoyed


End file.
